Loner
by number2stormhawkfan
Summary: Loner joins the x-men to get revenge MRD took something from her that could never be replaced. Nightcrawler hasn't fully gotten over the Scarlet witch but he can't help but be interested in her
1. Chapter 1

This story starts at episode 18...

I watched the fight from a distance. I itched to help them, no I can't it isn't right...those robots will learn and get better with every move they make. that fuzzy elf dude was trying to get another guy inside. Then I had an idea. Not all of the X-men were there...Shadowcat was missing. I concentrated on the front hall of the mansion. With a flash i was there. Sniffing the air I found the missing X-men.

"What are you doing here?" A young woman walked forward. "Who are you"

"I am a mutant just as you are" I walked into the light. "I am Cassandra but just call me Loner."

"Ok Loner how will you be able to help me protect the mansion and keep Tildie safe and calm."

"I can make bad things happen around me, I can shapeshift into anything, I can teliport up to fifty miles, I can read minds, I can calm someone with a meer touch of my hand, is that enough for you?"

"Yes, yes!"

Suddenly someone started banging on the door. "We are going to search the premisis with the athourization of the u.s. goverment!"

"Let him in" I told Shadowcat.

"What?"

"Must I do everything myself?" I walked up to the door and opened it "Hi may I help you?"

"This is the known home of the mutant group the X-men" The man said beconing more MRD agents forward.

"Didn't anyone tell you, the x-men have evacuated long ago and I got the deed from the goverment" I said sweetly.

They didn't look convinced.

"Not convinced, eh?" I said a little less sweetly "Well get a load of this!" the pavement cracked beneath his feet and he fell. I heard him shout code 10.

"Hmmm, I wonder what code ten is?" Shadowcat asked.

"That!" I yelped, a huge spider like robot blasted its way in...

"Oh no the others are in trouble, I gotta go can you handle this?" I cried over to Shadowcat.

"Ok!" She shouted back.

I took myself to my former veiwing spot. The brotherhood had arrived. Things were dwindling down. I knew I had to act now. I appeared on top of one of the robots and pulsed a bad luck charm into it. The robot shorted and fell. I barely had time to teliport beside the blue guy.

Nightcrawler's view...

The stranger who disabled the robot appeared at my side. I had little time to take in her image.

"It won't last long" she said "I need to short it again!"

She ran extremely fast, not unnatural like quicksilver but still. She put her hand on the robot and seemed in deep consentration, muttering something. She then flashed back to him.

"Who are you?" I asked extremely confused. Was she part of the brotherhood?

"I am loner"

She was gone before I could reply. She appeared atop a building. She seemed to light up the darkness that surrounded her. When she opened her mouth to speak something pulsed through the air, I almost missed it.

"I am here to warn you!" her voice came from everywhere, and everyone heard, "Mutants and humans alike! The dangers of bringing artifical intellegence in this world are high. Blood will be shed on both parts and no one I repeat no one will win. I shout for a ceasefire, fifteen days of peace, those who break it I will be there immideately and the consquences will be worse than death!"

She held out her hand and all of the robots rose up in the air, disfigureing and were shoved together in a heap of metal. the metal dropped to the ground almost hitting Logan.

She appeared by him. I walked up to them.

"Hello Logan nice to see ya again" she said normally.

"I see that as usual ou have to have an entrance and an exit, Loner"

"Wait you two know each other?"

"Yes he tried to recruit me to be a member of your precious x-men she sneered." she paused "I should go"

She dissapeared once more.

She reminded me a bit like Wanda in personality so it was kind of nice meeting her even here. "I think that maybe we should try recruiting her again"

"No we can't she has a family" There goes that option.

"A family?"

"Yeah three mutants she adopted recently. Ones three ones nine and one is twelve"

"Is that so?" At least there was no father in the picture and why am I thinking about that I've known her for what five minutes?

"Yeah she has kept me posted for a while now, and she's pretty" Logan laughed. "She's a smart one that is, she lives on a farm way out of the way so that she's less likely going to get caught."

I tried to imagine that fierce woman caring for little children and I just couldn't see it. Her eyes had something about them that just...wait they changed colours. From brown to red and then brown again.

"Wolverine!" a bit of static came from the latter's pocket. It was Loner's voice.

Wolverine pulled out a small communicator "Loner?"

"Yes its Loner now prove your identity"

"I am Wolverine, also known as Logan, you accidentally carved a microscopic x in my third talon on my left fist."

"Confirmed"

"And yours?"

I looked at him strangly. What the hell were they doing?

"I am Cassandra known as Loner to most," she paused "And I am a cousin of the Scarlet Witch also known as Wanda"

"Confirmed what is the problem."

She's Wanda's cousin?

"They found us" dread dripped off every word she spoke. "They took Cindy and Grace"

"What about Trixy?" he paused she's not...dead is she?"

"No she tried to protect her sisters but when she couldn't protect them she hid so that she could tell me...smart twelve year old"

"Good so whats the plan?"

"I want to come to your x-men with Trixy and we'll go from there"

"when will you be--"

There was a flash of light and two figures walked from the darkness.

"Making an entrance again?" Logan asked.

"Who's this?" Bobby walked over to see the two women.

Storm came over as well as angel and Rogue. The little girl beared so much resemblance to Loner that no one would have doubted that she was her daughter. Suddenly Rogue gasped "Cassie?"

Loner looked over at Rogue and did the exact same but moving torwards her. "Marie?"

Suddenly they both ungloved their hand Rogue her right and Loner her right. They touched their hands together. I wondered why neither of them tensed. "Cassie" Rogue whispered "Cassie!" She suddenly started laughing.

They hugged both of them smiling.

"Am I missing out on something?" Logan asked, I was wondering the exact same thing.

"Logan this is my sister!" Rogue said breaking the embrace.

And you would think a guy covered in blue fur that had a tail wouldn't be surprised by something as coincidental as this but I was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't written in a while, my esteemed readers**

Loner broke away from Rogue happily and walked back up to Logan.

"What could they do?" Logan asked "Then we could see what faculties they're most likely in."

"Little Grace's powers manifested as she can shapeshift, but she can't control it" Loner told him. "Cindy can manipulate water and silver to extreme levels"

I looked at Loner for the first time. Her hair was dark brown and as I said before her eyes changed colors. She had a slender but steadfast figure and silver streaked a part of her hair like Rogue's except it all fell loose. Trixy lacked the streak but she had everything else except her eyes were a steady unnerving ruby red.

"it was my fault!" Trixy wailed "I was in charge I--"

"No Trixy I shouldn't have left you alone" Loner said, turning and bending down to look her in the eye. "You did the best you could, now do a little more, call Thirteen."

Who was Thirteen?

"Okay"

Suddenly a small black cat appeared in Trixy's arms. What was the point of that?

"I'm sorry Trixy I shouldn't have left you there alone" Loner bent down and stared into the girl's eyes "It was not your fault"

"But--"

"Ah Ah" Loner said sternly.

She turned towards Logan "So are you going to let us in?"

"Yes" Logan said gruffly.

"Thanks...holy shit look out!" Loner grabbed Logan and Trixy and teliported to the side, just as a beam shot past them.

I standing in a good position, didn't have to move.

"Thanks" Logan said. "Okay lets get back now"

"I'll take Trixy and go ahead, Shadowcat had quite a bit of work to do when I last visited her" Loner said calmly, both of them dissapearing with a low meow from the cat.

Loner's view...

Loner made it to X-mansion to see that Kitty and Tildi were fine. Trixy and Tildi sat together in a corner, calmly playing checkers over chips and soda, while Cassandra and Kitty talked about the passed events.

"Really?" Kitty asked in disbelief.

"Yes they should be back in--"

There was a crash. They were home.

Kurt popped into the room. "Hello?"

"Hi Kurt" Kitty said, "Don't try to fill me in I got the whole story from Cassie here"

"Oh" Kurt seemed a bit disappointed.

Kurt's view...

She jumped suddenly "Thats it!"

"Whats it?" I asked stupidly.

"Sorry thinking out loud again, I just think I know where Grace and Cindy are!" She paused for a moment "And a few other mutants, but we'd need help"

She pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil, letting it fly across the page. When she was finished, I saw a sprawl of notes in german. I read them carefully, letting the plan settle. It would work but would Logan want to ask help from a thief?

"Cassie?" Trixy asked, her voice gone strangely metallic.

"Oh no, Trixy!" Loner ran to the other side of the room and embraced a now white and shaking Trixy. What was happening?

_Genosha will fall...pain will fill the earth, genosha will fall, sixteen days from now and there will be few survivors._

My heart skipped a beat. That wasn't Trixy's voice but it was Trixy talking.

"It's okay sweetie relax" Cassie said.

Suddenly Trixy's face flushed once more "What did I say this time?" She asked Cassie shakily.

"Terrible things, sweetie, terrible things" Cassie said.

"What's the big deal?" Bobby asked.

"The big deal is that when this happens, whatever comes out of her mouth comes true" Cassie snapped "she can't control it though"

"Oh..." Bobby said.

Cassie cradled Trixy for another moment and then helped her up.

"This day is getting stranger and stranger" I said thoughtfully.

"I second that" Cassie said loudly.

Suddenly I felt something go up my spine. I felt around desprately trying to relieve myself from the itch. Cassie and Logan busted out laughing, what the hell was so funny?

"Trixy I think you've tortured him enough" Cassie said between laughing.

Suddenly the unbearable skin crawling stopped "Fine, it was fun while it lasted"

"What was that?" I asked.

"Trixy can play tricks on the mind, just now she made you feel like your skin was crawling with a very unbearable itch, when there was nothing of the sort" Cassie said calmly "Very funny, but it won't be funny when someone thinks their entire world is on fire or something"

"When I grow up I'm gonna be the trickster!" Trixy said excited.

"That's great Beatrix" Emma Frost walked in "Dream big" she turned towards Cassie "I haven't seen you in a while, and the last time I did see you, you almost killed me"

"Yeah, sorry about that" Cassie said.

"I came in to inform you that we have found no plans about Genosha being destroyed in the computers of the MRD" She said in a no nonsense way "Whatever is supposed to destroy it is not planned or mutants are behind it"

"That would make sense Frost" Cassie said and started to pace.

"Yeah" Logan said "Except for one thing,"

"Why would mutants want to destroy the mutant haven?" Storm stepped up.

"Gambit" Cassie said quietly "No, too predictable, but if given enough money for the MRD..."

"Gambit will do anything for money" Trixy finished bitterly.

"So what do we do now?" I pressed.

"Make a plan" Cassie said simply.

"What a great plan" I said sarcastically.


End file.
